<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Robin Caught by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089263">Red Robin Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Dominatrix, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Femdom, Manipulative Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Rough Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Shiva seduce Red Robin into being her personal fucktoy.</p><p>Warning:<br/>Emotional Manipulation, Dubious Consent</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandra Woosan/Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Robin Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You make such a good pet," Lady Shiva moaned, laid luxuriously back on the back with her legs spread out, fingers dug into the back of Red Robin's head as she pushed him in against her pussy. She had decided that her seduction worked much better in more subtle sweeps and more patient gestures, taking her time bringing her mark to pleasure and savouring the hunger she knew she could push on with in sower, more careful motions. She'd spent all night working on her mark, wearing him down emotionally and enticing him, filling his head with a myriad of pretty lies and reasons he should overlook the mistruths and accept that she was someone to trust.</p><p>It shouldn't have worked, but now, Red Robin was completely focused on service to her, devotion rising hot through his body as he licked at her sick mound, as he focused on attention and on bringing her pleasures that could push away all of her concerns. Lady Shiva was right. At least, she was in his mind now, his complicated and foggy thoughts overwhelmed by her seductive fervor and by a spark that ensured he was just giving up to everything she demanded. Hungry licks and kisses against her sick mound pursued a welcome treat, a sensation of hopeless desire that became easier to believe and to fall for with each twist of her hips. Her moans were a drug, a sweet whisper reassuring him that she was his mistress, that all he should be was hers.</p><p>It carried over into the kisses. Into the way his fingers caressed her labia, even pushing into her as he sucked at her clit. Red Robin wasn't really as experienced in cunnilingus as he could have been, certainly not to satisfy a woman like Lady Shiva, but her moans were a grand production that reassured him of all that, buried the truth under more lies and puffed up his ego. "I've never felt a man's touch ignite me like this before," she crooned. He followed orders well, pleasured her just as she demanded, and if she could polish him further, if she could make him learn better and refine what he was willing to do when asked, she knew she had him o nock.</p><p>The hunger and the fervor behind every lick and kiss and caress of her pussy was a frantic show of all the dizzy joys Red Robin had ben taught to love. He wanted to make her feel good, selflessly pursuing her pleasure at any cost, and the result of all this was a wild, pulsating rush of ecstasy when she finally came. he didn't get any physical relief from it himself, but the certainty was there. The knowledge he'd made her feel good, and as she called out for more until her voice went hoarse, Red Robin felt overjoyed by the chance to give it to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>